User talk:Flamedude22
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Godzilla Role Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Nice wiki 14:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) HI! Again SS1 Soldier 14:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Gigoradon Well there's my monster. Hope I did this right. MajinAbura 04:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking a large lizard with bat wings, possibly slightly skeletal, since I already have a backstory in mind for him. MajinAbura 23:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) With arms. MajinAbura 02:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Instead of the bull horns, could he have a line of spikes down the center of his head? MajinAbura 02:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Just the bigger ones on top of hi head. Also yes, make the head spikes larger. MajinAbura 03:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Could the head spikes be just a bit bigger, about the size of his horns? MajinAbura 05:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. Now what? MajinAbura 22:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Should I set up my monster's page first or do you do that? If you do, here's Gigoradon's backstory. Gigoradon was the result of the work of a paleontologist named Maxwell Sharp. Sharp was obssessed with regenerating fossils into living creatures and began attempting illegal experiments with radiation and genetic engineering. He was eventually arrested, but after the kaiju arms race began, Sharp was released to continue his work for the American government. Sharp discovered the flaw of his experiments was that the fossils he used were not providing complete enough DNA samples to regenerate a full creature and the government managed to get him a sample of Godzilla's mutated dinosaur flesh. Sharp melded it with fossils from a few different dinosaurs, cementing them together with radiation. From this experiment, Gigoradon slowly grew and developed, finally emerging as a full fledged giant monster. After studies and successful tests, the monster was deployed into a full on combat test, but managed to escape, where it started roaming the world and attacking almost anything it came across. No, this is the backstory I always had in mind for him. MajinAbura 16:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) So do I create its page or do you? MajinAbura 22:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Right so what now? MajinAbura 01:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay I spent them. MajinAbura 17:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Now what? MajinAbura 19:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami Hey, and thanks for the invitation. Since I nerd out for pretty much anything Godzilla, and I like roleplaying this wiki is perfect for me. It's got some really awesome ideas too. So, here's my monster that I've been thinking up for the past 3 hours: I was thinking it could have a wolflike body, with some sort of wings (bird, bat, etc.), and be surrounded in a cloak of flames or something cool like that (You don't have to draw that, just an idea). After all, Hiokami literally translates to "Fire Wolf" from Japanese. (It was the only idea I could think of to come up with a name...) Hope I did everything correctly. If not, let me know. Also, one question...can a user make multiple monsters, or just one? SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 05:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so here's the story I came up with: Hiokami was created when an american scientist tried to fuse a wolf and some of Obsidius' DNA (Just in case you don't know what Obsidius is, here ) to create a monster that could be used to control the magma inside of the Earth in order to destroy opposing countries. What they got, however, was Hiokami. It could control fire well enough, but not magma, as the scientists had hoped. Hiokami grew very slowly compared to most other monsters, and, after a while, the scientists dubbed it a failure and sent it to be destroyed. However, during transport to the nearest large body of water, Hiokami broke free and fled from it's captors into a nearby forest. During it's time there, it ate a large amount of birds, since they were easy to catch because Hiokami just had to spit fire at them. Thanks to the unstability of Obsidius' DNA, the fire wolf grew wings from all the DNA observed from the birds. Soon enough, Hiokami was almost fully grown, and festered a hatred of humanity for their treatment of it. It would do whatever it could to make humans suffer. And that's it. Let me know what you think. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 23:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm sure you'll have fun coming up with that picture. And a lab in Alaska? Sounds pretty interesting. ^.^ SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 00:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea! After all, some animals have better memory than humans, but the fact that Hiokami still wants revenge after so long can show the depths of it's hatred...or something like that. I sense an idea coming together. :D SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 20:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) So, uh...have you started the picture? Or do you still not know what to draw...or something? SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 20:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...that's understandable. I can wait until you're happy with it's appearance. Patience is important, after all. I'm sure you'll get it soon. Why not show me the one that you think is the best so far, if you want to? SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 23:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I think it would look better if it were bipedal. Or maybe had the ability to go bipedal. like Baragon, Varan or Anguirus. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 11:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it might be better if it went without a picture for now? Even I don't have a full image of what I want it to look like, but I have some generalizations... SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 20:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No SS1 Soldier So, uh...do I need to wait for a picture or can I start RPing now? Also, just a quick question...is there any difference between Mecha and Bio (biological)? By the way, if you need any help, I can assist. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 00:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Can't wait to see-*falls asleep* SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 02:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'd like to know when you will add the remaining stats on my Titanollante. I think this will be fun. But I don't mean to rush you. So, yeah. Good bye! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that's pretty good! I think maybe you could add a few shards of obsidian here and there, but other than that, it's great! SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 02:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) So, uh...how do battles work on this wiki? SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 04:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Then I'm ready for a fight/battle/confrontation. Just one more question. How does an attack miss? Is it randomly decided, or have something to do with speed or something like that? SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 04:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it's great. Thanks. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 20:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you tally up the damage in the Gobi Desert battle? I'm pretty sure Hiokami is dead/severly injured, or extremely close to death/severe injury. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 03:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC)